1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a LED lamp, in particular to a LED lamp structure used for the purpose of illumination with replaceable modules in achieving cost-effectiveness and environment protection.
2. Related Art
As a solid state light source, LEDs (light-emitting diodes) are a product with long life span, firm structure, low power consumption and flexible dimension such that they are becoming to take the place of conventional high pressure halide lamps in a wide range of lighting applications. However, LEDs would generate comparatively high heat energy, with a result of their high light fades and shortened life span. This leads to limited applications of LEDs to some extent.
A currently available LED lamp, which is used for the purpose of illumination, usually comprises a plurality of LED light sources to form a LED array in order to reach the required illuminance and power, because a single one LED light source has relatively low illuminance and power. The LED array structure may satisfy the requirement for illuminance, but it causes several problems including heat concentration, and high temperature at local positions. Because of the absence of specialized means for heat conduction and heat dissipation, the heat energy generated by the plurality of LED light sources cannot be effectively dissipated, such that the temperature of the housing of the lamp is so high to the extent that people would get scalded and that this lamp is vulnerable to get burned out.
The conventional LED lighting device lacks the flexibility of assembling and is not economical. Furthermore, when parts of the LED lamp is in failure and needs replacement, it can not replace the failure part only and has to replace the entire LED lamp. In other words, the other non-failure parts are also replaced as well as the failure parts at the same time, which is in causing unnecessary waste.